


泉

by feather_04



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feather_04/pseuds/feather_04
Kudos: 123





	泉

【拓跋寻X晏阕】番外

R18，偷窥视角，一起来偷看Doi。  
可能引起不适。

娇生惯养的少爷，即使在这世上难有匹敌的对手，身体仍旧是曼妙的。  
曼妙，一个用来形容男人略显违和的词，在小锦看来，却贴切的找不出第二个词来代替。  
北元皇室极近奢靡，上一任帝王甚至照搬了商纣的酒池肉林，在山边建了一处行宫，日日煮了美酒，倒入巨大的池中，这山千百年来烘着山上水都是滚烫灼热的，将温泉水换了酒，光是闻着，便醉的人不知今夕何夕。  
朝中太子登基，五皇子虎视眈眈，二人对峙的局面僵持太久，闹得满城风雨，百姓居无定所、食不果腹，可行宫之中，却是又一番不知山外岁月的桃源。  
小庭中栽满了枫树，秋日一到，便染满了红色，池中烟雾缭绕，一旁的屋里又镇着冰，上面置着新鲜瓜果，香炉燃的是西域的香，纱幔用的是江南的绸，每一寸地铺了柔软的毯子，赤脚踩在上面，每一步都像走在云端。  
弯月高悬，檐下放了两盏灯，屋内昏昏黄黄，小锦本是来换小灯，却鬼使神差的在门外停住了脚步。  
——她看见了一个男人。  
只着了一件白色里衣，长发披散，柔顺的比缎子还要漂亮，他背对着小锦，将唯一一件衣服慢慢从身上褪了下去，露出光裸白皙的脊背，煞时小锦捂住了嘴，生怕自己叫出声来。  
头发被拨到一旁，那后颈纤细、柔嫩、像一只高贵无匹的天鹅，微微一动，瘦削的身体显出一对漂亮的蝴蝶骨，在他身上翩然欲飞，昏黄的光晕让他瓷白的肌肤染了一层暖色，诱人的让小锦不由夹紧了双腿，吞咽着口水将目光移到细窄的腰肢。  
比女子要紧，要有力，没有一丝多余的肉，胖一分瘦一分都没有这样好看，他轻轻喘息一声，微微躬了一下腰，弧度不大，将亵裤也褪了下来。  
小锦双手捂着唇，遗憾的想怎么便被桌子挡住了，真是碍眼，碍眼的恨不得立时将它劈开，才不辜负这一场春光。  
她的遗憾没持续太久，男子便如知她所想一般，向前走了几步，踏过廊下的木地板，身形飘逸，极快的将身体没入灼酒之中，甚至小锦一双大眼睛都没有看清楚，便只剩下黏着青丝的双肩。  
可仅仅是这一点，便已经让小锦小腹热潮涌动，欢喜着那滑润的肩摸着，该是怎样的感觉。

小锦是认识他的，或者说，谁会不认识他。  
七皇子恨不得昭告天下他的王妃叫做晏阕，名字奇怪的紧，小锦不知是哪两个字，可此时想来，还真像只鸟儿一样，注定是不属于地上的。  
这地上所有俗物都配不上他。  
小锦是这行宫之中的宫女，如今不过刚过二八，一直守在这山中不见外世，行宫之中没有侍卫，到了嫁人的年纪也无人关心这些宫女的出处，所以有的宫女会在夜间互相抚慰，聊以慰藉寂寞，小锦对这些事没什么兴趣，只觉得人的身体是肮脏的，女人是，男人更是。  
可现在却瘫坐在地上，单单是看着被月光笼住的背影，便已经忍不住将手伸入了腰间。  
小锦克制着呼吸，她年少有奇遇，曾学过龟息的法子，如今用来，却不是怕被发现丢了命，而是怕破坏眼前的场景，让她再也看不到了。  
小锦咬着唇眨了眨眼，再一抬头，浑身一震。  
不知什么时候，廊下又多了一个人，紫发白衣，不用看他，便知道他脸上现在挂着的是什么表情。  
小锦不敢再走神，眼睛一眨不眨的看着拓跋寻将自己外衣脱下，随手扔在地毯上，三两步走到池边顺着阶梯走下，从后拥住了在池中央的晏阕。环住的一瞬间，晏阕下意识要挣扎，一回头便被拓跋寻卡住了脖颈，纤长的后颈一仰，滑落了几滴水珠，而后被狠狠的掠夺着呼吸，牙关被舌尖顶开，被人勾住，像被勾了魂一样。  
拓跋寻便这么一手按着人的脖子，一手捏着他下颚，捕猎似的追寻着自己的猎物，见晏阕不再挣动，手便从下滑了过去，隐到水中，小锦看的不真切，只看见晏阕的脸登时红了起来，不知是因为呼吸困难，还是被捉住了要害。  
拓跋寻心满意足的放过了他的唇，又绵延着从下颚吻到了脖颈，犬齿在上面一咬，没出血，却也留下了痕迹。  
晏阕整个人被他圈在怀中，闭着眼身子细微的颤抖，水下不知究竟在做什么，晏阕想自己摸下去，被拓跋寻钳制住了手不让碰，自己却模拟交媾的，动作不算粗鲁的，慢慢的往前一下下顶着。  
晏阕低低喊了一声，拓跋寻似是笑了，抱着他低声耳语了几句，再抬起手时，上面沾了些白色的浊液，就剩一点，被酒水稀释的差不多了，可晏阕还是面红耳持，抬手便要冲他攻去，拓跋寻似是早有防备，手在水下一动，晏阕便软了腰，呜咽一声，发出难耐的呻吟。  
眼见人要撑不住了，小锦心中胆大包天，当真觉得七皇子过分极了，怎的这般欺负人，若不小心掉了下去，出了事可怎么办。还在胡思乱想，拓跋寻便已经一弯腰，捞了人的膝盖，转身一下将人钉在了池边。  
小锦看清了拓跋寻的脸。  
紫瞳耀眼，面容俊朗中带着七分邪气，细细算起，拓跋寻大不了小锦几岁，可小锦却觉得这个男人是恶魔。  
他在笑。  
下唇被咬伤了一处，他毫不在意，欺身往前一撞，换来晏阕一声短促又绝望的叫声。  
小锦不曾通过人事，可这一下她却明白。  
这个男人在挨肏。  
他被人插入了进去，像砧板上的鱼一样任人宰割，显出被占有的姿态。  
他没有沾地，两条腿直接被人架在手肘，背部一下下磨在池边，让小锦看清楚了他的膝住，皮肉分明白的晃眼，却单那一处透着粉色，被人撞的一晃一晃，手无力的在池边抓着，半晌才发觉什么也抓不住，便直接扶在拓跋寻的肩处，背上，肏的他有多难受，他便一点也不忍的用指甲在对方背上留下痕迹。  
不用再看，也知道拓跋寻背上挠痕有多可怖。  
一开始还有力气，拓跋寻肏的越狠，他便越脱力，最后只能挂在拓跋寻的身上，一声声低喘，竭力克制着自己没有叫的太过催情。  
可小锦的裤子已经湿了。  
她若不是身份低微，也想这样寻一个娈宠让她这样折腾，像皇妃这样露出脆弱迷离的表情，眼角滴着情欲的泪水，被强势的侵占，被用男子的肉根进入身体，被操控的除了欲望什么也不剩下。  
缠绵起来，水声便未听过，四周布满了涟漪，随着顶入一下下激起水花，飞溅的他身上全都是，清俊的脸上竟是染了娇艳之色，如欲滴的玫瑰，在晨曦中落了第一滴朝露。  
小锦将手指没入自己的下体，浅浅抽送着，双目赤红，她想上去把男子身上落下的酒一滴滴舔干净。  
他猛地绷直了背，抽搐了一下，伏在拓跋寻身上不允许他再动，只自己缓着劲，说话都费力的闭上眼摇了摇头。  
拓跋寻便还真听话的将他的双腿从腰间放了下来，应是还没发泄。  
晏阕泄了出来，再继续被干就是无尽的折磨，双腿发软的撑着池边跃了出来。  
整个曼妙的身躯，前身被灯光照耀，后身被月光轻抚。  
不知老天是如何的爱这个人，才会给他这样的一具肉身，即使前面刚泄过的性器，也看起来可口的想让人跪到他面前，替他用嘴擦拭干净，好好的舔弄他将他伺候愉悦。  
小锦也泄了。  
人生的第一次高潮，竟是看着一个男人的身体。  
拓跋寻懒洋洋的在池中伸了个懒腰，目光却闪着光，半刻没有离开，待晏阕走近室内，捞过准备好的布擦拭身体，拓跋寻才缓步跟了过来。  
拓跋寻身上批了一件浴衣，就着没有擦干的上身，如通透明的贴在身上一般。  
距离的近了，给小锦的震撼便愈发的大。  
她看见拓跋寻毫不避讳的袒露着下身性器，还硬着勃起着，鲜卑族生来便在身体上占了优势，比一般的汉人要雄伟许多，拓跋寻更是种族中的佼佼者，那性器垂在腿间，却昂扬的极具进攻性，怒涨的通体紫黑，粗大的堪比婴儿手腕，与他稍显稚气的脸庞天差地别格格不入。  
小锦看的有些呆滞，吓得发毛，还未从看见男子粗大性器的震撼中醒来，拓跋寻便已经又缠磨着又撒娇的语调与表情，直接从后进入了他的身体，一丝前戏都没有，晏阕甚至错愕的没想到，拓跋寻趁他重新被肏的第一下又疼又难忍，就着交合的部位将人抱起，置在了软枕上，地上的毯子本是乳白色，被交合处流下的肠液打的稍稍发深，满目淫靡。  
小锦大气不敢出，见晏阕被操干的部位，小小一处粉色的穴口，根本含不住那样大的东西，每一下顶进去，都让小锦心尖一颤。  
要坏了。  
是不是要坏了。  
那淡粉色的穴口不多时便被摩擦出烂熟的桃红色，腿也合不拢，穴口也合不拢，速度太快，肠液都顺着软嫩的臀肉往下流着。  
小锦听到拓跋寻在他耳旁道：“哥哥水好多啊。”  
原来男子也会出水吗？  
小锦裆处已泥泞不堪，此时又汨汨往外淌着水。  
晏阕眼睛半睁着，大概是连他在说什么也听不清了，他被操的发昏，遮掩也忘了遮掩，随着每一次插入叫了起来。  
他声音也是那样好听，低沉的勾人，不似小锦从前听到女子叫的那样夸张，而是每一声带着鼻音，难耐、承受不住的一声叫。  
是在求饶，也是在求操。  
拓跋寻似是得了鼓励的讯号，更加卖力的挺动着腰，俯下身与他接吻，亲着他身上的每一处，在他胸膛上留下了深深浅浅的吻痕，都在彰显着这个人属于谁，是谁的所有物。  
一弯腰，便全部顶了进去，晏阕绷直了小腿，线条流畅漂亮，这一下小锦几乎是用尽了所有力气克制住自己，才没有冲过去在他小腿上留下一吻。  
“太深了……太深了……别……”  
声音喊得嘶哑了，从喉间压抑的断断续续说出一句话，张着口，眉头微蹙，可身上行进的小狼狗脱了缰，毫不听话，一下比一下重，一下比一下深。  
生生把人往上顶了几寸，晏阕想去抓一旁的摆设物件，乱抓一气将东西打翻在地，是真的承受不住，痛苦的求饶。  
拓跋寻也不出手，晏阕发现终于逃脱了掌控，迫不及待的将对方的性器从自己身体中抽了出去，不断往前爬着，却是昏了头自己走进了墙边无处可退，再想寻别的路也来不及了。  
拓跋寻将人背对着自己按在了墙边，膝盖将他双腿顶开，将他双手按在墙上，就这么又插了进去。  
这个体位比方才还要可怕，小锦见他平坦的小腹甚至被顶入时凸了出来，发出半是凄惨半是享受的哀声，唯一说出的完整的话都是在求拓跋寻轻些、慢些，小锦是当真怕他真真被操死。  
可对美人的倾慕，却让她第一时间又想手淫，她想看他被欺负的再狠些，再无助些，哭的再惹人怜些。  
她不断跟着屋里的状况玩弄着自己的身体，幻想着自己也参与其中。  
她看见那穴口被激的紧紧缩了缩，卡着那肉根动弹不得，可拓跋寻哪里服输，偏要抽出插入，几下深入在他体内泄了出来。  
软了的肉根滑出，带出白色的精水，晏阕身子一软，躺在地上不愿再动，拓跋寻笑着与他并肩躺下，亲着他肩头发梢，无限的缠绵安抚。  
他半睁开眼，冷冷看了一眼拓跋寻，小锦便看见拓跋寻那根东西如活物一般又挺了起来，趁人无还手之力，再次没入了难舍难分的穴肉之中。  
粗红的性器在白皙的臀肉间进进出出，带出精水、肠液，汗津津的两个人都如同刚从水里捞出来。  
小锦不敢再看，生怕自己也陷入情欲之中再也离不开，将裤子脱了下来，做贼似的捂住耳朵小步离开。

END.


End file.
